Nights Like This
by dieeee
Summary: Young-Do just wants to be happy. Doesn't everyone? (one-shot just to get my feels out)


Feelings were tricky things. This was something Choi Young Do had come to understand. He'd dealt with enough situations to learn how to channel his 'feelings' so they didn't surface and stayed inside his head instead of his heart. But this situation. This situation was causing an uprising in his head and his heart. What was going on? "What is it with you and that new girl?"

Young Do stared at his phone wondering the same thing in his head.

"What is it with that new girl?" he rephrased.

"huh?" said his friend who wasn't the brightest.

"She doesn't like eating with me." He stated not a hint of hurt was heard. He said it as casually as he would've commented on the weather. _But I like eating with her_. His friend shrugged and he continued,

"Have you noticed how she eats?" His friend shook his head no. "She eats too slowly and sometimes doesn't finish her meal. Sometimes she doesn't even touch it!" He sighed exasperatedly "What's wrong with her?!" He exclaimed in frustration.

"What's wrong with you?" his friend retorted with a teasing smile "Paying attention to her eating habits is such a weird hobby." Young Do rolled his eyes and refocused his vision on the screen of his phone. '_that isn't my only weird hobby_,' he thought to himself.

He had noticed other things about her too. How could he not? Everything about her screamed at him to be noticed. The way she sat (not straight but not slouching either), the way she talked (so fast to talk back), the way she smiled (never at him), how she did her homework (pencil always tapping) how she looked at him (so much hurt). He stopped, a frown creeping on face. _Do I like her?_

His phone was proving useless and he couldn't wait any longer. He dialled her number. If he had to wait any longer he felt he would die,

"Hello?" her voice on the other end of the line. And suddenly he didn't want to die anymore. He couldn't, how could he if she was willing enough to answer his call?

"Cha Eun Sang, it's so nice when you greet me like this," he said a smile on his face so wide but he didn't know that,

"I can hear you smiling, what do you want?" she asked. _Yes and I can hear you frowning but at least we're speaking again. _

"To meet you," he said. It was the truth he didn't want anything more in the world right now.

"I'm busy and I don't have time for this." She said and the line went dead.

The frown was back again. "I've never had such a good conversation with anyone else." He said to his friend.

"Neither has she, by the looks of it," said his friend.

He sat patiently at the table as he watched her serve everyone around him. _They should all be grateful that she's so nice to them._ His inner thoughts as usual did not show on his face. Being in the same space as her had an effect on him and he wasn't sure of it yet but it made him feel something different about everything. At the same time he was very annoyed that she wasn't paying attention to him. _Do I have to pay as well for you to smile at me like that? _He screamed internally as he watched her hand a customer their order. He slapped himself mentally. He shouldn't be thinking like this. He shouldn't be tainting her like this in his head.

"Feeling lonely again?" she asked him suddenly. _Finally._

"I'm always lonely when you aren't around." He said looking at her only when he finished his sentence. She looked away not daring to look into his eyes.

"Well we're closing." She said

He watched her walk away. _Why do you always walk away from me?_ He stayed put in his seat.

"I've always wondered what closing time looks like," he said smiling as she began rearranging all the seats. She didn't respond to this and he felt like he'd stabbed himself. _Why can't you give me the satisfaction of a normal conversation? I wish I knew how to start a normal conversation with you_. He stood up and started helping her, "What are you doing?" she said surprise evident in her tone. He looked at her "You're always so tired." Was all he could say. _I know why and I wished you didn't have to be and I wished you didn't hate me and this is so out of character but I hate seeing you so tired_ he wanted to continue but he kept his mouth shut.

"I like these moments when you let me understand you," she said while working away. Glancing at him timidly she gave him a half smile. Young Do stopped in his tracks. _Were you sent to save me? _

Young Do lay down in bed that night and stared at his ceiling. He was almost regretting his decision to not go out. _If only I had someone else in bed with me tonight_. He closed his eyes seeing her face. _But I can_, he opened his eyes and turned to his side. She stared back at him, his hand reached out to touch her but his conscience screamed at him **'don't ruin it!'** and he retracted his movement.

"I won't ruin you," he said out loud. The fragment of his imagination stared back at him. "But you don't know that. You think I'm a big bully don't you." He sighed they never talked back why he even bothered was another mystery to him. "Ah. It's no good when you don't speak back so goodnight Cha Eun Sang." He sighed turning on his back to face his ceiling as the image of her faded from his sight. What a messed up mind he had. How could one girl make it messier but less messier at the same time.

He didn't dream that night. But when he woke up he felt his room was even brighter than usual. _Must be her magic, walking into my life and making everything brighter. I'd give you anything to be as happy as you make me._ His thoughts startled him and he prayed that his bad karma wouldn't decide to turn up now. I'm content with just being around her so please don't take her away his thoughts turned into something he hoped god could hear because he felt he finally could breathe again.


End file.
